


The Cat Returns - Stony

by Mackerel_art



Series: The Stevetony Ghibliverse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Cat Returns, Animal Transformation, Fanart, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: [ART]Tony Stark is just a normal, boring high-schooler... Except, he has the strange ability to talk to cats. One day, he finds himself involuntarily engaged to the prince of the Cat Kingdom. With the help of the dapper Baron Steve Rogers, he must find a way back to his own world, to freedom, and more importantly, himself.ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅTony is to be engaged to a cat, and his grumpy friend Bucky is encased in catnip jelly. The king has ordered all the entertainers to cheer him up, but Tony is inconsolable. That is, until a mysterious— and oddly familiar— masked figure holds out his hand, and asks for a dance...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Stevetony Ghibliverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137881
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Cat Returns - Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Give this post some love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/643929591606591488/stony-neko-no-ongaeshi
> 
> In this universe, the cats are regular cats in the human world and cat-people in the Cat Kingdom. Baron Steve is also a cat-person, and remains the same in both realms. As in the story, he is a statue brought to life through love and care. Starring Tony as Haru, Steve as the Baron, and Bucky as Muta.

_What is this? What is this new feeling? Maybe being a cat isn't so bad, after all..._

"No, Tony. Don't lose sight of yourself. This is not where you belong."

"Tony, remember what I said before?"

"Wait, you're...!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this art! There is definitely more of this world coming back in the future, so please stay tuned for that, and the rest of the Stevetony Ghibliverse! I'm no writer, so I won't be writing out this story but will be drawing key moments from the film, but I highly encourage you if you feel moved to do so. ;)


End file.
